River Girl Braxton
by ordinary-teengirl
Summary: The one and only River Girl. Billie Braxton, she doesn't have the best relationship with her brothers at first, but soon they realise they need each other more than they think and all become extremely close. The beginning of this story is set in Mangrove, but will soon then go to Summer Bay. Billie is different and see's herself as the opposite of a true Braxton. This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - River Girl

The last bell goes so I walk to my locker and dump my books inside, then I grab my bag and leave the school. I standing outside by the gate waiting for Nic and Lewis to come out. I see them and they walk over to me.

"We're going down to the beach right? For the boys bom fire?" Nic questions.

"Yeah let's go" I nod.

We all walk in a line towards the beach. Nic and Lewis are in the River Boys with me, they have been my best friends since I was three. Both surfers like I am. I'm the one and only River Girl and Braxton sister, but. I don't like to get caught up in the gang fights and Brax doesn't let me. We walk onto the beach and join the rest of the boys. I smile and shake hands to a couple of them, then me, Nic and Lew all find a spot sort of seperate and sit on the sand. I see Brax, Heath and Case mucking around, I nod my head to them, sort of as a hello and they all nod back, Casey and Heath smiling. I turn back to Nic and Lewis.

"Why does Brax hate me so much?" I scoff annoyed.

"Probably because you surf better than him" Nic smirks.

I laugh and nod agreeing. All the boys start to grab the boards, so I grab mine and take off my shirt revealing my bikini (with my bike shorts) and run into the water with them. I'm a great surfer, no one admits it and I may be the only on who thinks it, but I am definitely the best surfer. Most of the boys leave the water earlier than me, I stay in with Nic. We surf for a while longer, until I see the River Boys standing as a pack in front of people, but I can't see who they are.

"What's going on do you reckon?" I ask.

"Don't know, let's go have a look" Nic instructs and we both swim in to the sand.

I leave my board on the sand and start to walk over to the boys. Lewis rushes towards me.

"It's just Hammer and his gang talking up again, no big deal" Lewis states.

Suddenly, they all start punching each other. I chuckle and look to Lewis unimpressed.

"Yeah, no big deal" I scoff and run into the boys.

I see Hammer punching Brax, I run over and tap his shoulder. He turns to look at me but before he can do anything I punch him hard in the face and he falls to the ground.

"Asshole" I sigh glaring at him.

I look up at Brax who has a cut lip, then I see how mad he looks. But what I see next is worse, cops. I stand back with the River Boys. Hammers Gang stand across from us and the cops come into the middle.

"I just saw a lot of fighting over here, now I don't want to ask this twice so you better answer me. Who initiated the fight?" Sargent Beck's asks.

"They did, but she is the one who punched first, take her" Hammer demands.

"Oi she did nothing!" Heath yells and all the River Boys shout agreeing.

Beck's walks towards me and looks into my eyes.

"Turn around Braxton" he demands.

"You've got to be joking" I sigh, he shakes his head and I turn around.

Beck's puts the cuffs on me, a bit tighter than usual.

"Why are you taking her in! She did nothing!" Casey shouts.

"I saw her assaulting and punch Hammer, she was the only one I saw with my one eyes fighting, so I'm taking her down to the station, you can come and get her in two hours after we've held her" Beck's explains.

"This is absolute bull-"

"Cut it out, I'm fine, I'll see you in two hours" I sigh, stopping Heath from talking.

I look to Brax and he gives me a nod. Not a hi nod, but a you'll be okay nod. I scoff and look away from him pissed. I walk with the cops up to the car and they shove me in.

I spent two hours at the station, it's now six o'clock. I stand up and Beck's takes off my cuffs.

"Until next time Beck's" I smile.

"There won't be a next time Braxton" he demands.

I laugh and then leave the station and start to walk home. I walk up the pathway to my house and walk inside.

It's around dinner so I go over to the dinner table and see Brax, Heath and Case all eating pizza, I sit down at the end of the table.

"I've told you not to get involved in fights Billie" Brax sighs.

"Are you joking? He was beating you up and I got him off you!" I shout mad.

"I had it under control"

"No you didn't Brax, she saved your ass. Bill's a Braxton, she is going to be involved in things whether you like it or not" Casey cuts Brax off.

Brax shakes his head annoyed and takes a drink of his beer.

"You just stay clear of Hammer alright?" Brax instructs.

"Fine, I don't want to be involved with him anyway" I state, "Oh and I saw your photo on the wall at the station, they're all making bets when you will be in next" I snark.

I start to walk up to my room and I hear yelling behind me.

"Where are you going have some dinner!" Heath yells.

"I'm going to my room" I yell back.

I go to my room and change into an oversized t-shirt then go to sleep. I am so tired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I wake up and rub my eyes. I get out of bed, putting my pyjama shorts on then walking out of my room. I walk down the hall and see if the boys are in there rooms, which they're not. I then walk down stairs and into the kitchen. When Danny appears. He storms towards me, puts his hand around my neck, his body on me and holds me against a wall.

"I need money, where is it?" he demands, I can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"I don't have any! Mum took it for pokies!" I assure him.

"Your lying!" he screams in my face.

"I'm not!"

"You are pathetic! You can't read, you can't write! You can't get me money! I don't know why I haven't just sold you to someone else yet so you can be there mistake! You're pathetic! he assures me.

"I'm not pathetic!" I yell back at him.

"You are now where is the money I know you are lying!" he shouts, knocking my head on the wall hard, then putting his grip around my throat tighter.

"I'm not lying!" I shout in pain.

"Oi! Get off of her!" I hear Brax yelling.

Danny is thrown off of me and I see Brax and Heath standing in front of me, Danny on the ground in front of them. Brax gets money from his wallet and throws it at him.

"Now piss off" Brax demands.

Danny glares and then makes his way to the back door, stumbling a few times. Brax and Heath turn back to me and look concerned.

"Billie are you okay?" Brax asks walking towards me.

"I'm fine, I gotta get ready for school" I sigh and start to walk off.

I feel someone grab my wrist and I turn around to see Brax, Heath behind him.

"What did he say to you? He always says bad stuff when he's drunk, what did he say to you?" he asks worried.

"The truth" I admit chuckling but in a sad way.

I continue to walk up to my room, I get changed into my school stuff and then quickly sneak downstairs without seeing Brax or Heath. When I get to school I go to my locker, then to home room and I walk to the back then at down next to Nic and Lewis.

"Holy shit Billie, what happened to your neck?" Lew asks quietly.

I look at him confused, then he gets his phone out and puts the camera on facing me so I can see myself. My neck has tiny scratches and big red marks from Danny. I sigh and lift my collar up.

"I had a visit from Danny this morning" I state.

"Are you okay?" Nic asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, Brax and Heath came before anything got out of hand" I note.

"Out of hand? Bill, if he was choking you that's already out of hand" Lew exclaims.

"I'm fine alright, can we drop it now?" I ask.

They both nod reluctantly, they are worried about me.

"Do you have my homework?" I ask Nic.

"Yeah here, all your homework done and dusted" he nods.

"Thanks" I smile.

"It's all good, so this weekend, catch up again to work on school stuff?" Nic asks.

"Yeah I'm good" Lew answers.

"Me too" I add before the teacher walks into the classroom and we all be quiet.

After school, we head down to the beach again. When I get there, I see al the River Boys, Heath and Casey but no Brax.

"I'll be back in a second" I say to Lew and Nic before walking over to Heath and Casey.

"Hey Bill" Casey smiles.

"Hi, where's Brax?" I ask curious.

They both give me a look, a look like they don't want to tell me. A look lurk they don't want to tell me because it will make me sad.

"He's at the station isn't he" I sigh pissed, "What for?" I ask.

"He got into a fight with Hammer" Casey answers.

"Where were you two?" I question.

"Back at the house" Heath responds.

"What was the fight about?"

"We don't know" Casey states, "Look he's going to be fine, just go hang out with the boys"

I nod and walk back over to Nic and Lewis. We look quietly at the ocean. I let out a deep breath.

"He told me I was pathetic and a mistake. Which I know I am, but, it's annoying when your Dad says it to you whilst choking you" I admit.

"Bill you are both pathetic and you are not a mistake. He is. He's just so dumb he can't see it" Nic assures me.

"Yeah, don't listen to Danny Bill, he's a worthless piece of trash and isn't worth it" Lew adds.

"Thanks guys, you boys better head off, it's getting late" I note.

They both nod and I hug them goodbye before they leave. All the River Boys are gone apart from my brothers, because we are waiting for Brax. I go and sit next to Casey, Heath is on the other side of him. We all watch the waves crash. Suddenly, Brax sits down next to Heath.

"I promise I'm going to stop being an asshole to you Bill, I'm going to be a better brother to all of you. Your school is merging with Summer Bay High next week, when that happens, we are all moving there" Brax announces.

"Seriously?" I ask confused and shock.

"Yep, we are going to get away from this place and the enemies we have in it" Brax adds.

"What to make new enemies in Summer Bay" Casey chuckles jokingly.

"Hopefully not" Brax laughs.

"I'm in" Heath nods.

"Me too" Case adds.

"Me three" I smile.

"Good, now let's head on home" Brax sighs.

We all stand up and make out way home. Brax stops me outside the door.

"How is school going? You know with you dyslexia?" Brax asks quietly.

"Alright, I got and talk about all the homework and stuff with Nic and Lew on the weekends. Then Nic writes down what I say and brings it to me on Mondays" I explain.

"Are you practising to read and write?" he asks.

"Yeah, but in my own time" I respond.

"That's good...I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning with Danny dropping by-"

"Brax, you couldn't have known he was going to be here. It's fine, lets go inside and have some food" I smile.

He nods and we both walk in then join Heath and Case at the table. I get a text from Lew saying that he got into a fight with his dad and doesn't want to stay there the night.

"Hey Brax, can Lew come over here tonight? He got into a fight with his dad" I state.

"Yeah, of course" he nods.

"Tell him I'll beat his ass at the Xbox again" Case smirks.

"Alright" I laugh.

I text him saying he can come over, then when I hear a knock on the door I walk over to it and open the door to find Lew.

"Who's ready to play some Xbox?" he smiles goofily.

"Come on in" I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I get into bed and lay on my side so I can see Lew across from me.

"What did your dad get mad at you for?" I ask.

"Nothing, I just didn't do the dishes. He's an ass" he scoffs.

"Most fathers in Mangrove are" I scoff.

"True, anyways thanks for letting me stay over here all the time. You're a real good friend Bill" he smiles.

"No problem, I've known you since I was three, I will always be your mate" I smile.

"Yeah, I know, we going for a surf tomorrow since we got no school?" he suggests.

"Yeah and all the boys are meeting up as well but not Nic, he's gotta help his mum" I state.

"Alright, good night Billie" he smiles.

"Night Lew" I smile and then turn around and close my eyes to sleep.

I wake up, get changed into my bikini, board shorts and crop top then head down to the beach with Brax, Heath, Case and Lew. When we get down there we join all the other boys and rush into the water. We surf the waves, all trying to beat each other. After surfing we all head on to the beach and sit down just talking and being rowdy. Then, we all stop when Hammer and his gang start walking towards us. We all stand tall and as a group.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, I'm just here to tell you that you have a traitor in your midst Braxton's" he smirks.

None of us say anything, just all stand glaring at Hammer and his boys.

"Come on mate, show em who you truly are" he adds.

Then, I feel someone move forward next to me. My heart breaks in two when I see Lew smirking and standing next to Hammer. I look at him shocked and mad.

"You...you're with him?" I stutter in shock.

"Hell yeah I am, why would I want to be with the River Boys?" he scoffs.

"You asshole!" I shout and storm towards him but I feel Case grab me and hold me back, "You liar! You are not my friend I never want to speak to you ever again!"

"Baby, we never were friends" Lewis scoffs with a smug look.

"That's it, you got who you wanted Hammer, now leave" Brax demands standing forward.

"I will, until next time boys" Hammer chuckles and then walks away.

I can't believe it. My best friend is not my best friend. I shake my head in disbelief, Casey is still holding me I jump out of his arms.

"Bill, are you-"

"I'm fine, just leave me alone" I shout mad and storm away.

I walk down further the beach and walk with my hands on my head. I hear a voice, then turn to see all of my brothers standing near me.

"How did this happen? Why did this happen?" I ask shaking, "He was my best friend...I've known him since I was three, we tell each other everything. Why, why would he do this?"

"I don't know Bill, I don't know" Brax shakes his head unsure.

"He didn't even care...he was smirking. He, he just was using me. I'm pathetic just like Danny said!"

"Don't listen to Danny, you are not pathetic-"

"Yes I am Case!" I yell cutting him off, "My own friend just left me and stabbed me in the back, my own father hits me and calls me his mistake and my own mother spends most of her time at the pokies!"

They all look at me, there's nothing they can say or do that will make me feel better. I sigh and collapse to the ground. I feel arms hold my shoulders, Brax.

"He was my best friend" I shake, then tears start pouring down slowly and I hug Brax tight.

After I vented, I walk home with the boys.

"Do you know where we are going to live in Summer Bay?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah I've got a place, I've also got a job waiting for me, I have to go for a meeting tomorrow" Brax states.

"Cool" I smile.

"Do we each get our own rooms, cause if I have to share with Bill again I don't thi-"

"Your getting your own room quit your whining Case" Brax scoffs.

I laugh, the boys joining in. We all walk in the house and into the living room. I see mum, drugs and alcohol all on the table, older guys filling the house.

"Heath, Case, take Bill somewhere else would ya? I'll clean this up" Brax instructs.

Heath nods, then Case puts his hands on my shoulders and directs me out of the house. I stand in front of Heath and Case.

"You wanna go get some pizza? It's lunch time" Case suggests."Is food all you think about?" I laugh.

"Yeah pretty much" he chuckles.

"Alright let's go, hurry up I'm hungry too" Heath groans and we all walk down to the pizza place.

Next chapter will be big! Please leave a review if you like it so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

"We need to stop eating pizza so much" I chuckle as we start to walk home.

"Yeah, maybe" Casey replies.

Suddenly, someone grabs me from behind and holds me tight, I try to fight then but they won't get off. I look and see masked men doing the same to Heath and Casey. I go to yell but I hand goes over my mouth and nose, I slowly start to fall asleep.

I wake up and my feet are tied to a chair. My arms are tied behind me. I try to get out but I can't. I look to my side and see Heath, then Casey next to him.

"Heath, what's happening?" I ask confused and a bit nervous.

"I don't know Bill, I don't know" he sighs.

"I do know!" I hear a voice laugh, then I see Hammer walk down some stairs, I think we are in a basement, "Poor Billie, she's not even involved in this, it's just really me and all her idiot brothers" he says glaring at Heath and Case.

"Okay, you got a beef with us, so let Billie go she has nothing to do with this" Casey demands.

Hammer chuckles, then he sighs shaking his head disappointed at Casey.

"But she does, because, I can use her, to get to you" he smirks, then he whistles and two huge guys come in and start to untie me from the chair, they grab me tightly and start taking me away.

"No! Heath! Casey!" I shout trying to get out of the grip.

"Billie! You're going to be okay!" Case yells back.

They disappear from my view when I am thrown on to the ground in another room. I move myself so I am standing up.

"What is Hanmer doing with my brothers?" I demand.

"He'll just be teaching them a lesson"

Then suddenly, I see Hammer. He storms towards me and punches me hard in the sending me flying towards the ground. He lifts me up by my collar and then knees me in the stomach. I groan in pain.

Heath POV

When Hammer left, Lewis walked into the room to watch us. I hear hitting sounds and Billie groaning in pain. I look up to Lewis.

"Go help her Lewis, she was your best friend I know you, you still care about her, so help her!" I shout pissed.

He just looks at me, smirks crazily and then looks back down. I try to get out of my chair. I keep on hearing Billie, it's like I'm beings tortured. I see Brax sneaking in quietly, then he hits Lewis over the head with a bag, but cached him before he hits the ground, then he lays him down quietly.

"They got Billie upstairs, just give me a knife I can cut us out" I state, motioning me head to the knife on the table.

He grabs it and cuts the room for my hands, then I grab the knife and he goes upstairs to find Billie.

Brax POV

I move quietly up stairs, I look around before I leave the door and I see no one. I slowly move up stairs, the sound of Hammer hitting Billie getting closer. I find the room and I storm in, Hammer hears and turns around to hit me but I duck, I hit him in the stomach with the bat and then in the head. I look around and see Billie on the floor holding her stomach in pain.

"I got you Bill, I got you" I assure her as I lift her up in my arms and hold her.

I walk down stairs and Heath and Case walk out.

"We need to get her to a hospital" I exclaim and we all rush outside to my car, I pass her to Heath and he sits in the back holding her as we drive to the hospital, it's fifteen minutes away.

Heath POV

I look down at Billies face which is laying in my lap. She already has a black eye and a huge split lip, she has blood all on her face from her lip and other small cuts. I undo the rope around her hands.

"Heath, it hurts" she groans in pain.

"I know, I'm sorry you're going to be okay" I promise her.

"I, I tried to fight back, but I couldn't my hands and feet were tied" she cries as if she's ashamed.

"Billie, I know you did your best, this is not your fault"

"I should have been brave like you and Case and Brax, I should have fought back, you would have found a way and fought back" she sighs.

"No, we wouldn't have been able to do it, we couldn't have done it. No, Bill don't close your eyes" I instruct, patting her face.

"It hurts so much" she cries, gritting her teeth together.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry" I repeat, my eyes tearing up, patting her hair.

"I love you" she cries, then she closes her eyes.

"We're here! We're here!" Casey shouts.

"Billie! Open up your eyes were here!" I shout, begging her, I lift her up and carry here inside.

"Someone help her!" Brax orders.

Doctors come running, I lay her on a stretcher and they rush her away. I sigh, then put my hands on my head, I kick at the wall.

"She has to be fine...she has to be" I stutter.

A couple minutes later a doctor rushed over to us.

"She has two broken ribs, one of them punctured her lung and there is massive internal bleeding, we are taking her into surgery right now, but you need to prepare yourself for the worst" she explains, an apologetic look on her face, then she runs back.

I let out a deep breath, she can't die. That can't happen.

"We need to go and get Hammer, he needs to pay for this" Case sniffles his tears and starts to storm towards the exit, Brax stops him in his tracks.

"What are you going to do Case?" he asks.

"I'm going to beat the shit out of him and see how he likes it" Case scowls.

"No, you're going to stay here, we are all going to stay here and wait for Billie to wake up and be okay" Brax states.

"So, were just going to let Hammer get away with it?" Casey yells mad, "He just beat up out fifteen year old little sister!"

"I know Casey, but right now, we need to stick by her side, cause I know for a fact we haven't been by her side for a long time lately" Brax responds strongly.

He looks over to me and I nod. Casey sighs and nods understanding. We all walk over to the waiting room and take a seat. I rest my chin in my hands. I didn't say I love you back to Billie, I never said I love you back.


	5. Chapter 5

"We have been waiting for hours, how long does it take?" Casey complains.

"Surgery usually takes a while mate, don't worry" Brax assures him.

It's like the doctor heard Case, because she walk overs to us. We all stand up and wait to hear what she says.

"She's okay, she's going into recovery now where you can see her" she smiles.

"Thanks doc" I sigh grateful and we all follow her into Bill's room.

She is asleep on the bed, she looks really small and tiny. I pull up a chair and sit next to her, Casey pulls on up next to me and Brax sits on the other side. I grab her hand and her eyes slowly open.

"Hey" she croaks weakly.

"Hey" I chuckle.

"Did, did you get hurt? Case?" she asks turning her head to look at Casey.

"No we're both fine, so is Brax" I assure her.

Everything is quiet, we all just look at her worried.

"Was Lewis there?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah he was" Case responds.

I glare at him, he shouldn't have told her.

"Did he know that Hammer was hurting me?" she asks.

I nod my head quietly, then I watch a tear drop down her cheek, she sighs.

"Can I get some sleep? Im a bit tired" she asks.

"Yeah of course, we'll go sort some things out with the hospital and see when you can go home" Brax says.

I nod and we all hop up to leave the room. I lean down and kiss Billies forehead.

"I love you too" I smile, then join the boys outside.

"Mangroves merging with Summer Bay on Tuesday, I talked to the doc she said Bill can be let out Monday" Brax explains.

"Okay, so we will leave to Summer Bay on Tuesday?" I question.

"Yeah" Brax nods, "I got the restaurant all sorted, I got the job"

"Are you sure we will do good there? I men's it's going to be different" Casey notes.

"We will be fine, we have to move, there are too many bad things here that Bill needs to stay away from and so do all of us" Brax states.

"I agree" I add.

Brax nods thanking me, we both turn to Casey and he nods his head agreeing to go. Brax and Case go home to start packing, I offered to stay here with Billie. I have a coffee and grab some food, then I head back to her room and sit down next to her. She opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Go back to sleep Bill" I say quietly.

"I can't sleep" she admits, "Have you texted Nic? To tell him what happened?" she asks.

"Yeah I texted him when I got my lunch, I told him not to come till tommorow though, cause you needed some rest" I explain.

She nods.

"Heath...are there good waves at Summer Bay?" she asks.

I chuckle and nod my head.

"Yeah, I went there once for a comp, the waves there are better than the ones here" I note.

"Why does Hammer hate you boys so much? Why does he do this, why does he cause trouble?" she asks confused.

I know Brax should be here, hell so should Case, but I'm just going to tell her.

"Three reasons, one: Danny put Hammers father in a coma, two: Brax got Hammers brother put in jail and three: when he wanted to join the river boys we said no. But also cause of the small things we've done live how I once trashed his house, Casey bashed his car in and Brax just always wins in a fight against him" I explain.

She looks at me, sinking in all the information. She grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly.

"Thank you for not leaving me" she smiles.

"Billie, I would never leave you" I promise her strongly.

"I know, you're my brother" she chuckles.

"You're my sister" I grin.

I then explain to her how we are moving to Summer Bay in Tuesday and how she will go with her school on the bus. She nods her head agreeing and then I turn on the TV and we watch some surfing.

Billie POV

It's Monday and I can finally be let out, I feel absolutely fine now, my stomach doesn't hurt from the surgery and my black eye is slowly going away but the split lip looks like it's going to be here for a while. I get change into my bathroom then walk back out into my room with all the boys.

"Let's go home" I smile.

They all nod and we leave the hospital, walking outside to the car and Brax starts to drive home. I look out the window and look at the beach.

"We have to go for a surf later on, before we leave" I insist.

"Yeah of course, first you've gotta pack, because we all have its just you now" Brax instructs.

"Alright, that will be quick" I nod.

After I pack, we all head out for a surf, we walk down and all of us swim out into the water, then we sit on our boards and look at the waves, our feet dangling in the water.

"I might miss Mangrove River...I mean, it was were I've lived for fifteen years" I admit.

"Yeah, I might miss it too Bill" Casey adds, then so do Brax and Heath.

"So let's make this last surf a good one" Brax states and swims off, each of us following after him.


	6. Chapter 6

I walk into school and head over to the bus stop. I see Nic and walk towards him. We hug each other tightly and I smile.

"How are you feeling?" he asks concerned.

"I'm fine. How are you feeling about the whole, Lewis thing?" I ask.

"I'm pissed, but at least I've still got you" he smiles.

"Yeah, you always got me" I smile and nudge his shoulder.

"Anyways, Summer Bay High is about to get a bus load of crazy Mangrove kids" he laughs as we step on to the bus.

"Yeah" I chuckle, Nic and I go to the back and sit in our seats.

Brax POV

Me and the boys finish packing the car, then we all get in and I start to drive.

"Let's get away from this place" I sigh.

"Are we getting away from Mangrove or are we running from it?" Casey asks.

"What are you on about?" I question confused.

"Are we running from Mangrove? Are we running from Danny and mum? Hammer? Is that the real reason we're leaving?" Casey asks annoyed.

"We're leaving, to get a better life, a better life means no Mangrove problems, but we're not running Casey. We're moving on" I state.

He sighs, I look at him in my mirror and he stars out the window. I don't think he really wants to leave, but I think he's just scared.

Authors note please read:

Hi! Btw I know this is a super short chapter the next one will be updated tonight! Just wanted to say that when they go to Summer Bay there will be no Charlie like when they first arrived and will have most of the characters that are on TV now. Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming and comment what you might like to happen! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Billie POV

Our bus pulls up in Summer Bay High School. Slowly, we all make our way out of the bus and stand facing what looks like the whole school of Summer Bay. A tall, pretty woman with blonde hair walks towards us with a bright smile.

"Hello Mangrove High students, welcome to Summer Bay High. I am your principal Ms Scott. I hope you all have a great first day and if you need anything please come to me" she smiles.

We stand staring at the Summer Bay High kids. There uniforms are short, dress and all the girls look nice. Which is different compared to all of us rowdy looking Mangrove kids, basically all of us with a reputation. I turn to Nic and then we both lead the Mangrove kids. We walk through the summer bay people, shoving a few shoulders and then we all spread out. I go to find my locker, Nic and my lockers are next to each other.

"All these stupid kids keep on staring at us" Nic sighs frustrated.

"It will be fine, they're just so shocked to see Mangrove kids as beautiful and hot as we are" I smirk.

I see at the corner of my Lewis. He must have caught a separate bus here. I glare at him as he walks with a cocky smirk.

"That's it" Nic says, then before I know it he punches Lew straight in the face.

Mangrove kids gather around and so do summer bay people. Everyone starts chanting fight and they do. I groan and roll my eyes then go in and split them up.

"Both of you stop it!" I shout.

"Shut up Braxton, you're just too scared to get your ass kicked again" Lew states.

I punch him in the face and Nic kicks him in the stomach whilst he's on the floor.

"Asshole" I snark.

"Dickhead" Nic adds.

"Detention. My office now" I hear a voice.

I look up and see Ms Scott standing straight with her arms crossed not looking happy. Everyone snickers and 'ohh's at us as we follow Ms to her office. Nic and I sit down at the two chars across her desk. She looks at us angry.

"Who started the fight, if I find out you lied then you will be in even more trouble" she notes.

"I started it. Bill tried to stop it, then-"

"Then. I ended up punching him which I know I shouldn't have done but he provoked us" I state truthfully.

"I'm going to let you two off with a warning but only because the other young man hit back. He will also get a warning, but if it happens again there will be other consequences and I will be contacting your parents" she explains, "What are their numbers?"

Nic gives him his parents numbers and then she turns to me waiting.

"I don't have parents, but that's my oldest brother's number. I'm living with him so, yeah, call him" I instruct.

"Okay, thank you Ms?" she asks, wanting to know my last name.

"It's Billie, Braxton" I answer.

She nods and then we both walk back out towards out next class. He chuckles and looks over to me.

"Been in Summer Bay for less than an hour, already got a warning and been in a fight" he laughs.

I can't help but laugh too just at how stupid that sounds, but then again,

I'm a Braxton, trouble is apparently my middle name. We walk into the classroom and everyone stares at us.

"What are you all looking at?" I snark harshly and they all turn away scared.

I roll my eyes unimpressed and then Nic and I walk to the back of the classroom and sit down next to each other. I am sitting next to another boy. The teacher comes in and starts writing math sums up on the board for us to answer. I look over to Nic and he writes slowly so I can copy his answers. I feel a tap on my shoulder from the boy next to me.

"Hi, um, you're not supposed to copy each other's work" he states.

"I know, I just don't know how to do it" I lie.

"I can help you sometime if you want, I'm Oscar" he smiles.

I smirk at him interested.

"You are the first person to not look at me scared or rudely. I think I like you" I declare, "I'm-"

"Billie Braxton. I know who you are, I heard about you last week when we heard you were merging with our school" Oscar explains.

"You heard all good things I'm sure" I smirk jokingly.

"Yeah, you could say that" he laughs.

I smile and then get back to copying Nic's work. My writing is so messy, I hate it. My brain is so stupid, I hate that too. If only Oscar knew the truth then he would think that I'm pathetic and dumb.


End file.
